The Adventures of IceClan
by Foxxlight
Summary: Welcome to IceClan, a strange place where magic, resurrection, strange creatures, and other oddities are just a normal part of life. [series of drabbles, no canon characters]


**Hey there! Welcome to my collection of one-shots, drabbles, and short stories about the IceClan 're not in any specific order. There'll probably be a multitude of characters included but the most important ones are here:**

**Ravenstar - a black she-cat with brown dapples and green eyes. She is brave and tough. Don't insult her or mess with her in anyway, unless you feel like dying. She very much enjoys killing things. She is the leader of IceClan.**

**Foxlight - a reddish-brown tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes. Her paws, tail tip, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and right front leg are white. She is definitely more of a follower than a leader. She is loyal, although sometimes finds herself extremely frustrated with both Ravenstar and Owlblaze.**

**Owlblaze - a golden tom with three dark brown tabby stripes on his back. He has strange, multi-colored eyes which almost never are looking in the same direction. He tends to predict doom and destruction on a daily basis, and often rambles on about things that nobody else has ever heard of. He is the medicine cat of IceClan.**

**If you have any ideas/prompts, please feel free to leave them in the review section.**

**Enjoy!**

**Drabble #1 : Amnesia**

Her head was _aching_.

She opened her eyes, just a crack, and the bright light that ensued caused a stab of sharp pain. She gritted her teeth, hissed, forced her eyes open again. After repeated blinking, her vision finally cleared enough to let the world come back into view.

She was lying on a nest, built with fresh green moss to provide comfort. It appeared that she was inside a cave of some sort, judging by the stone walls. Sprigs of plants, all in varying levels of decay, were scattered here-and-there. Slowly she stood up, her muscles screaming as she did so, and flicked her bushy, reddish-brown tail back and forth.

_Where am I?_ she wondered, her forehead furrowing with concentration. And then a moment later, another slightly panicked thought struck her

_Who am I?_

She strained her memory but could only draw a blank. No names, no appearances, nothing. She didn't know how old she was and she didn't know what Clan she belonged to – if she belonged to a Clan at all – and she didn't know what any of her friends' names were. Did she have any friends? She was nearly certain she did – she could almost picture them. They lurked at the edges of her mind, but as hard as she tried she could not remember.

She could hear voices from outside the den, from more than one cat. They were hushed, sounding unnatural – for some reason she had the impression that it was strange for this place to be quiet. She tried to take a step forward, to look and see what was outside, but the moment she tried to move her head began pounding again, her vision swirling dizzily from the pain. She sat down roughly on the ground, moaning a bit to herself and closing her eyes.

The voices outside grew louder, as if someone was approaching. _Two someones_, she figured out after a moment: one male and one female.

"How's she doing?" That was the female; her voice was rough, and she sounded irritated, but beneath that there was some other emotion. Fear, perhaps? Worry? Whatever it was, it didn't sound right in the she-cat's voice.

"Who?" the tom replied confusedly. His voice was high, but she could still tell he was male.

"Who do you _think?_ Foxlight! Remember?" The she-cat was _definitely_ irritated now.

"What's wrong with Foxlight?"

There was a pause. "Remind me why you're our medicine cat again? We should have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

A figure stepped into the entrance of the den, silhouetted from the light from behind. It stepped forward and soon she could see it in more detail. It had all black fur, except for a scattering of brownish spots, and its eyes were a sharp green color.

"Fox!" the figure meowed, sounding joyous and yet somehow worried at the same time. It was the she-cat from outside, she could tell. "Good to see you awake. Are you okay?"

It took her a minute to realize the she-cat was talking to her. It should have been obvious, but the pain and soreness of her entire body was making it hard to think straight. It seemed her headache was getting worse with each minute that went by. "Uhhh..." She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Owlblaze was trying to prescribe all sorts of things to give to you, but as to be expected I didn't listen to him at all. I don't think he was listening to himself at all either, honestly." She gave a purr of laughter; she seemed rather glad about something, and maybe a little relieved, too.

A couple moments of silence went by – she still didn't know what to say. This she-cat was acting like she knew her – in fact, like they were good friends – but she couldn't think. She didn't know this she-cat's name. _What was it she said? Fox?_ That had to be her name, since it was obvious the she-cat was addressing her. She was the only one in the cave. But outside she had said Foxlight, so it seemed likely that Fox was just a nickname. Well, at least she had something to go off of now. _Foxlight?_ she thought; not even a tiny bit of familiarity accompanied the name.

"So... are you okay?" the she-cat prompted.

"What – what happened?" she – Foxlight – wondered aloud. She didn't know what else to ask.

"You knocked yourself out after the incident with the tree yesterday," the she-cat answered. "We brought you back and you've been lying in that nest ever since. You hungry?"

Foxlight shook her head; she was pretty sure she had no appetite at the moment. She was more concerned with figuring out what was going on. After a moment of hesitation, she meowed, "I'm fine, but... who are you, again?"

The she-cat let out a snort of laughter. "Gosh, Foxlight, can't you be serious for even a moment?" Several moments went by in silence, and then her smile faded. "Hang on – you're not actually serious, right?"

"I –" Foxlight still wasn't sure what to say. "Um..."

"I'm _Ravenstar_," the she-cat meowed firmly, her voice beginning to be edged with something like worry. "Ravenstar, leader of IceClan, your best friend – remember me?"

Foxlight didn't respond because she didn't want to admit that _no,_ she _didn't_ remember.

"Oh StarClan," Ravenstar meowed a moment later, her voice quiet "You're actually serious."

"Sorry," Foxlight meowed sheepishly, although she couldn't figure out why she was apologizing. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's okay – okay – we can fix this." Ravenstar seemed to be partially talking to herself. "Owlblaze! Can you come in here a moment?"

Several seconds later the male cat that she had been talking to before came trotting in. His fur was disheveled, a bright golden color with several brown tabby stripes. His eyes were what really stood out, though – multicolored and pointing in opposite directions. Foxlight shrunk back towards the wall a bit automatically, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Ravenstar.

"So, umm... I take it you don't remember Owlblaze, either?"

Foxlight shook her head, somewhat regretfully. She wanted to remember, she really did, but... she couldn't. She couldn't draw anything to mind. "So what happened, exactly?"

Ravenstar sighed. "You and I were out hunting yesterday and I chased a squirrel up a tree. You followed and then... slipped." Her tail flicked from side to side, with something she recognized as worry. "You must have hit your head on the ground or something." She tilted her head just slightly to the side. "You really can't remember anything?"

Foxlight shook her head again. "Sorry." She strained her memory once again, hoping for something, _anything_. All that achieved was a sudden rush of dizziness; her headache seemed to get stronger. She stumbled sideways without meaning to before managing to steady herself.

"Maybe you should lie down?" Ravenstar suggested. "Owlblaze, what do you think?"

The golden tom was too busy chasing a dead leaf to answer; it was clear he wasn't thinking about much at all

"You truly are the world's worst medicine cat," Ravenstar sighed, before turning to Foxlight again. "I'll just let you get some rest, then – maybe you'll feel better when you wake up again."

"That's a good idea," Foxlight agreed – sleeping sounded wonderful at the moment.

And so Ravenstar headed out of the den, taking Owlblaze with her and leaving Foxlight alone again. The reddish-brown she-cat settled down in the nest once again, closing her eyes, and _hoping_ – hoping that when she woke up again everything would be back to normal.

But something about Ravenstar and Owlblaze told her that 'normal' around here wasn't very normal at all.


End file.
